


rough, but not that tough

by jigyuhans (treasuregyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, the dildo shows up very briefly lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/jigyuhans
Summary: i was being a littletoosoft latelytitle is inspired by some lyrics in onereplublic's counting stars (it was originally "young, but not that bold" but i felt like that didn't make sense lol)





	rough, but not that tough

**Author's Note:**

> i was being a little _too_ soft lately
> 
> title is inspired by some lyrics in onereplublic's counting stars (it was originally "young, but not that bold" but i felt like that didn't make sense lol)

Seokmin bit his bottom lip, arched his back a little more, ground down a little bit too eagerly. He’d been going at it for an hour or so now, give or take; he had taken it slow at first, working himself open properly, but as time went by he grew more and more impatient with himself. As they say, he had an itch that needed to be scratched, and even though what he was doing was like scratching the itch through jeans, it was still _something_.

 

And then Jeonghan walked in.

 

Jeonghan walked into the room, held back a gasp, and then locked the door behind him. He went over to Seokmin who was almost shaking—from pleasure? From excitement? Both? He didn’t know, and he didn’t care to find out as he removed the dildo from Seokmin’s grip and from his hole. Seokmin took in a sharp breath as the first slap met his skin, and he bit down on his bottom lip even more.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jeonghan questioned, dark and low. There was a scoff in his voice and Seokmin gulped down a moan. Jeonghan spanked Seokmin again, quick but forceful. “Fucking yourself without my permission? Who taught you to be such a bad boy? It surely wasn’t me, have you been fucking other men?” Jeonghan accentuated every question with a smack to Seokmin’s ass. Seokmin groaned quietly and fell forward onto the bed, trying not to look like he was inviting any more smacks, because he was sure they wouldn’t come if he did.

 

“Maybe,” Jeonghan started again, trailing fingernails lightly over the sensitive skin. Seokmin whimpered, but he didn’t give in just yet. “maybe, you’re just that much of a slut, huh? You just want your ass filled at all times, right? Can’t wait for me to be in the mood?” Jeonghan resumed spanking Seokmin with every sentiment, and Seokmin did well in holding in his pleased moans; however, Jeonghan’s last smack happened to land just under Seokmin’s ass, right on his thigh, and the sting had Seokmin moaning out loudly. Jeonghan scoffed again and grabbed Seokmin’s hair roughly, pulling the younger up to look him in the eye.

 

“You like getting spanked that much, baby?” Jeonghan whispered against Seokmin’s neck, the younger now freely moaning.

 

“ _God, yes, hyung,_ ” Seokmin breathed out, shaking.

 

Jeonghan chuckled. “You couldn’t sound any more desperate, could you?”

 

“I could,” Seokmin challenged. “if you fuck me, I’ll show you how desperate I can be.”

 

“Is that so?” Jeonghan pushed Seokmin down and eyed around the bed for the bottle of lube Seokmin must have used. He eventually found it with the help of Seokmin and he started lubing himself up. “You gonna beg for my cock like a little slut? Tell me how good I feel fucking into you like you’re a toy?”

 

Seokmin whimpered and shivered again. He wanted nothing more than to have Jeonghan inside him. “Yes, yes, _yes_ . I’ll do it all, fuck me like I’m your toy, hyung. I _need_ you inside of me.” Seokmin whined, and Jeonghan was the one to shiver this time. The older positioned himself at Seokmin’s hole, and despite the roughness from before, he waited for the okay from Seokmin before pushing in roughly. Seokmin rolled his head back as Jeonghan fucked into him quick and hard, the filthiest of words dripping from his mouth in between his unabashedly loud moans.

 

“Hyung, spank me again, please.” Seokmin begged weakly, arching his back deliciously so once more. Jeonghan grinned and pulled out of Seokmin, grabbing handfuls of the younger’s ass before spanking him hard. Seokmin quivered, and Jeonghan pushed back in again, exciting the still sensitive skin as their hips met. “I’m so close, hyung. Fuck me harder, _please_ ,”

 

Jeonghan moaned and pushed Seokmin down, and then flipped him onto his side. Jeonghan wrapped one of Seokmin’s legs around him before moving closer to the younger and pressing their bodies together. Seokmin groaned at the slightly uncomfortable stretch, but he didn’t have much time to think about it as Jeonghan fucked into him even harder, hitting just the right spot repeatedly. Seokmin’s moans got even louder, and Jeonghan leaned into kiss him to quiet the younger down a bit.

 

“Fuck, hyung, I’m gonna cum. You’re cock is so good, I love being your fucktoy.” Seokmin breathed against Jeonghan lips, and after a few more, thrusts, the younger was cumming. Seokmin threw his head back as his orgasm shook through his body. Jeonghan groaned and fucked his way through Seokmin’s tightness, attempting to pull out before he came, but Seokmin stopped him. “No, no, cum inside me. I want it,”

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jeonghan leaned into Seokmin’s shoulder as he came inside the younger. The two of them stayed like that for a short moment, breathing heavily as they came back to their senses. Seokmin whined as Jeonghan pulled out of him, and he whined even more as Jeonghan pulled away from him completely, going to retrieve a damp cloth to wipe themselves down. Jeonghan came back quickly, though, and he worked to wipe Seokmin and himself down thoroughly despite his lazy movements. When he was done, he let Seokmin toss the cloth into the dirty clothes basket before they finally settled under the covers to cuddle.

 

“Thank you, hyung,” Seokmin giggled, snuggling into Jeonghan’s chest. Even as Jeonghan pouted, Seokmin kept smiling and giggling, obviously satisfied.

 

“You know I hate doing that kind of play.” Jeonghan whined. “Why didn’t you tell me, like, a week ago!”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Seokmin sung with a chuckle. “but it’s no fun when you plan it. Besides, I really just felt the need for it today.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Your true Jeonghan-esque punishment will be soft sex only for a month. Maybe even two!” Jeonghan grumbled lazily, running gentle fingers through Seokmin’s hair with eyes closed. He was starting to fall asleep, having been worked to his limits for the first time in a while.

 

Seokmin snickered, pressing a soft kiss to Jeonghan’s lips. “Sounds like torture, I can’t wait.” Jeonghan opened his eyes only to roll them at the younger before closing them again and hugging Seokmin closer to him. Seokmin smiled big and bright, finally settling into the older to drift off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this fic says a lot about my fave kinks (or at least, a few of them oho)
> 
> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter (mostly inactive, but still): @uzumakidahyun  
> my nsfw twitter (it's locked, but hmu & i'll accept you if you follow): @aegicheols
> 
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
